


Taking a Gamble

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Grimsley takes Nanu up on his offer to visit him in Alola.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Taking a Gamble

Grimsley can't recall the last time he went on vacation. Maybe when he still had a dime to his name, but any place with a slot machine and a poker table he'd be at.

Unfortunately Alola didn't have anything like that. He supposes it's a good thing, he thinks, when he barely has enough money to buy a week's worth of food. Nearly everyone is so overly friendly in the paradise region it makes him wonder why Nanu would ever want to live there.

Probably just a softie at heart, he heard all about how he was practically one of the trial captain's guardians.

But then Grimsley got to Route 17, where the sun never shined and the rain was relentless. That's when it all started to make sense to him. The police station would have reeked of doom and gloom if it weren't for the few Alolan Meowths curiously looking out the window.

Grimsley decides to make himself at home, barely knocking on the door as he opens the door to police station, expecting to see his favorite guy but—

Is instead met with a dozen of Alolan Meowths running to his feet. He knew Nanu was fond of feline Pokemon but he never expected the kahuna to have a herd of them. 

_ Doesn't have the heart to get rid of them.. He really is a softie.  _ Grimsley mused and crouched down to give the Meowths attention, petting them one by one and laughing as some of the overeager ones attempted to push the others out of the way. 

"Quit bothering him, I doubt he has any treats for you," Nanu's tone snaps his attention upwards, watching as the kahuna appears from the backroom. Some of the Meowths merely meowed at him, but went running off when they saw the bag of cat food he carried. "What brings you to the middle of nowhere, Mr. Elite Four?

_ So nonchalant.. _ The tiny smirk the kahuna attempted to hide gave himself right away. 

"Didn't think you'd mind me dropping in since you  _ did  _ say it was a standing invitation." Leave it to him to never forget a deal, especially when the odds were in his favor. Coming here wasn't really a gamble when he had a hunch Nanu wouldn't turn him down. 

He recalls the slight disappointment back in the Pokemon Masters League when he decided to part from Nanu to try and work his way up in the ranks. Didn't turn out as he would have liked, but getting to hang out with the old man made losing a little bit more bearable.

"Took you awhile," Nanu rolls his shoulders as he sets the bag of cat food out of reach for the Pokemon to tear into. He then pats the seat next to him on the couch that Grimsley doesn't hesitate to take. "You look different."

Ah, he wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not. Highly unlikely considering time hasn't been too kind to him. The white streaks in his hair and dark circles under his eyes says it all. Too much stress in Unova made him feel as if he were drowning, though being in a police station under the heavy rain made him feel relaxed after a few years of struggle. Must be the company.

Least his black and white kimono complimented him well. He can feel a Meowth playfully paw at his scarf from the couch arm that he doesn’t bother to shoo away.

Nanu eyes him, his gaze feeling as if it were burning until he leans back, showing a rare smile as he raises a brow at his not so relaxed posture. "Suits you." 

Grimsley can feel heat gush to his face, undoubtedly noticeable to Nanu who, glancing at, had a dorky  _ smirk  _ on his face. First compliment he gets in a long time and he isn't sure what to do with himself.

"Course it does." Is what he says despite his embarrassment. Nanu rolls his eyes, still laid back and Grimsley can't help but feel how comfortable this all is. How oddly right it is to be with him again. 

"You okay?" Nanu asks suddenly, although softly. 

Grimsley makes a noise that sounds a little choked, but fortunately a sudden knock on the door saves him from having to open whatever decides to fall out from his mouth.

"Uncle Nanu!" Acerola comes rushing in the door, looking like the only light Route 17 has ever seen. Grimsley thought the Meowth's were overly interested in him until he's met with big gray curious eyes looking him over. "Oh! You have company! Who're you?"

"You can call me uncle Grimsley," He says as he puts a hand to his chest and watches the girl's smile widen. Huh, odd to see someone actually  _ happy  _ to see  _ him.  _ "You must be Acerola, Nanu used to talk my head off about you. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same to you, uncle Grimsley!" Acerola giggles and rocks on the heels of her sandals. Much more energetic than Nanu will ever be, but he figures they're two sides of the same coin. They are family after all. "Wow, I must be really lucky to have  _ two _ uncles now! I didn't know you were seeing someone, uncle Nanu!"

This time it's Grimsley who has to hold back a laugh at the shocked look on Nanu's face. It's not much, but his eyes widen and there's a hint of a blush on his face. Grimsley is almost tempted to tease him about it later.

"You never asked." Is all Nanu says, but Grimsley is whirling his head towards Nanu, disbelief written across his face and now equally flustered as the kahuna. Did he really avoid denying it? 

_ Really have to bring me down with you, huh?  _

"Come on, uncle Grimsley!" Acerola eagerly tugs on the long sleeve of his kimono, nearly causing him to stumble as he stands up. "Uncle Nanu and I were going to eat at the Sushi High Roller, you should come with us!"

She said it as if he had a choice, but with the way she was practically tugging him out the door he really didn't have a say in the matter. Who was he to deny a free meal?

"Like one big happy family," Nanu comments with a snicker, although there's something wistful to his voice. "Just try not to empty my wallet by the end of the day."

Grimsley glances back at Nanu as Acerola guides him through the rain and decides to give the kahuna a wink. "No promises."

Coming to Alola really paid off, as if it were like a win-win situation to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written purely because my friend is replaying Moon and I wanted to write this as a surprise since they're about to get to Ula'ula Island <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
